The invention relates to an impact absorbing member that includes at last one supporting member. In particular the invention relates to a crash management system including a bumper beam and crash absorbing components in one same and single part. Further, the invention relates to a method for making same.
The principle of making an integrated bumper with crash boxes has been disclosed previously, for instance in EP 1154915 B1 and DE 20 2005 016 564 U1.
However, it has not been clearly indicated how such systems would behave during common loadcases such as low speed insurance tests and regulation requirements.
A key parameter to achieve the performances required is the way the component is formed.